The Heart Is The Treasure
by thelonewolfgirl
Summary: 'He watched as she closed her eyes shut open last time, shock was written all over his face. She couldn't be gone, not now.' My take on what would of happened on rescuing Mary and Anne. warning spoilers ahead and rating might change as the story progresses
1. Chapter 1

**So after finally completing Assassin's creed black flag I have one thing to say**

**What an amazing game.**

**I love every moment of the story and I personally find it my fav one out of the lot. I didn't like the modern day story but that kind of died for me after the 3****rd**** game anyways but the story of Edward was utterly amazing.**

**I loved Mary/James she was my fav character and I loved the idea of Edward and her together and it was so upsetting to see her die =(**

**So this is where this came from, I know its been done a few times but I wanted to write my own, so I hope you all enjoy and if you could please leave a review and any mistakes of criticism please pm me as I prefer that and im sorry its short but i promise it will get longer. Thank you and enjoy =)**

**Spoilers ahead if you havnt played the game but to be honest I don't know why you would read it is you havnt.**

******disclaimer: i own nothing, everything belongs to ubisoft and whoever else who makes these incrediable games**

* * *

He couldn't believe what was happening, he said her name as she closed her eyes and she managed to look at him once more

"I'll be with you Kenway. I will"

He watched as she closed her eyes shut open last time, shock was written all over his face. She couldn't be gone, not now. His mouth was open in shock and he could feel his heart breaking. He loved her, even though he never admitted it but after all the years no one knew him better than her, not even his wife. He would always love Caroline but he knew within his heart that his future would never be back home in England, no matter how much he tried convincing himself. She left him when he needed her the most.

Mary believed in him when no one else did, she tried to make him see sense and tried to guide him, she couldn't leave him now, and he needed her more than ever. Even when she used her disguise as Kidd, she was always there helping him along. The amount of times he just thought of coin than loyalty and honour. He hated himself for it.

He placed his hand on her shoulder while lowering his head as his silent sorrow began, but it didn't last long as he started hearing the guard's voices. He looked to where they were coming from knowing that it wouldn't be long before they reached his location. He looked back at Mary and picked her up in his arms, refusing to leave her behind.

He held her close to his chest and started running as fast as he could. His heartbeat was frantic but he managed to remain undetected even with the longer time it took. The cries of guards kept him being careful and agile but anger was also in his mind and if it wasn't for taking Mary away from this place he would turn around and kill every last guard. He would return no matter what, they killed her and took her child he would make sure every last one of them would suffer.

After a few more close calls and more hiding spots he saw Ah Tabai's boat and started walking, knowing he was safe from the guards. He heard Anne's cries of pain as another contraction hit her. He looked at Mary wondering if she had this much pain but no matter what losing her child would have been even more painful, he hoped she at least got to see her before being taken away.

As he focused on her he had to suddenly stop, he was only a few steps away but he noticed something that he hadn't before. Since his heart was beating so fast from the adrenaline he couldn't feel it before. Against his own chest he could feel a small weak thumping, he raised his hand to her neck and checked her pulse, he let out a shaky breath of happiness as he could feel her heat still beating, It was faint but it was there.

He walked the few more steps and lowered her carefully into the boat anne saw him and saw the limp body of her friend

"whats happened to mary? Whats wrong?"

"is she gone?"

He cupped her cheek once more before letting out a huge grin and bent to kiss her forehead

"no shes alive, her hearts faint but its there. Take her to my cove in Great Inagua. I have medicine stashed there. Take care of her until I return please."

Ah tabai nodded his head and reached into the boat taking out Edwards armour

" here Edward, you might not have earned these but they suit you"

He took them happily and turned to start walking away, he stopped when he heard the boat being moved back out into the water and looked back once more. Seeing the boat start to row further away from him hurt as he was far away from her, but he had a purpose and needed information before he could return to her side.

He would be with her soon, since Mary Read was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you everyone who has read this, it makes me happy to look on my story stats**

**i hope this chapter is okay, it was hard writing pirate talk to be honest**

** im not to sure to continue this or not still so please let me know what you think as review favs and follows give me an idea of people do like it**

**thanks for reading again =)**

**disclaimer: i own nothing, everything belongs to ubisoft and whoever else who makes these incrediable games**

* * *

After getting changed back into his gear he found sneaking back into the prison turned out much harder than he thought as the guards were still running back and forth searching for the escapee's but nothing would stop him, he had a mission to do and then he would return to Mary and be by her side. No more was he going to be the selfish man always looking for coin; no he was going to be someone she would be proud of.

He looked at the prison and quickly ran to hide in one of the bushes. He had to hide for a while and wait for the guards to pass him before he could quickly scale the building, it took him a while after so long of being kept in his small cage he was out of shape slightly but after a while he noticed and open window and climbed through. He was in one of the hallways with leading to bends round the corner at each end. He took a chance and went right and had to stop quickly as he heard the voices of guards around the corner, he peered round thankful that their backs were to him

"The captains not happy"

"Can you blame him three prisoners escaped, he had a perfect record."

"Well they couldn't have gone far, one was about to give birth to her brat and the other was close to death as for the man who knows"

Edwards's patience was growing thin so he walked behind them without making a sound and activated his hidden blades. He killed the one on the left and by the time the one on the right had time to focus on what was happening Edward had him against the wall with the other blade pressed against his throat.

"Where is the child you took of the prisoners that escaped?"

"I…don't..Know"

"TELL ME!"

He moved the blade further into the man's throat drawing a blood line across his neck. The man looked in Edwards eyes and could see the anger and darkness within them

"I'm telling..The truth. The captain took…it when it was born only he knows"

"Last question then, where can I find the captain?"

The man was turning blue from the hold on his throat and the pain became more intensified as he tried the breath in.

"In his quarters… follow the corridor then turn…right.. It's at the base of the barracks tower"

"Thank you"

He moved the blade from the man's throat and stabbed him in the heart and turn to walk away, not once looking back at the man with remorse. He followed the guards directions and finally reached the end of the corridors, he saw two doors one leading straight ahead and one the side of it. There was a window which he quickly looked out and saw that he was in the right place, the door straight ahead of him led to the barracks meaning the other was where he needed to be, the only problem that faced him was that if the captain shouted the rest of the guards would hear and come charging in especially since they were on high alert anyway.

He put his head against the door and listened for movement or voices behind it, after a few seconds of hearing none he carefully opened the door and peered into the room. Seeing no one he ventured inside and started looking around for anything to help him, in case he couldn't find the captain.

His raised his head as he started hearing multiple voices coming from the corridor and turned to scan the room looking for a place to hid, noticing the closet at the back he ran to it and manoeuvred his way into it just as the door began to open and three men walked in.

"Even if there's no sign of them, I want you to keep the guard doubled. Also make sure no more prisoners escape or even contemplate the idea"

The two men who were dressed in the simple guards outfit saluted the captain and left the room. From the closet doors gap which he could see out of he saw the captain make a very foolish mistake leaving Edward with an opportunity, he locked the door behind the two that just left leaving him alone in the room with no one being able to come help him without having to break down the door first.

He saw him walk over to the table that had all documents and maps spread out across it, leaving his back to Edward. Leaving the closet he sunk behind him and drew hiss hidden blade. He quickly placed the blade against the captain's throat who stiffened immediately at the threat.

!make one sound and you die now. Tell me where is the child you took from Mary Read?"

"Go to hell dog"

"Wrong answer mate"

Edward removed the blade and grabbed the man's head, smashing it into the table breaking his nose and blood was pouring out all over the documents.

"I'll ask you again, where is the child?"

"We took it from that whore ready to be sold into slavery"

"Where?"

The captain just started laughing which made Edwards anger rise to boiling point. He grabbed his head again and slammed it repeatedly against the table creating a bloody mess all over. The captain was still laughing though so Edward sunk one of his hidden blades in his shoulder making him immediately scream out in pain. As he yelled out Edward knew it would attract the guards but he was beyond caring at that moment.

"Where is the child?"

The captain by now was panting hard as the pain was unbearable

"In the warehouse…by the docks"

"See mate that wasn't so hard"

Edward withdrew the blade from the shoulder and stabbed the captains heart several times

"That's for calling Mary a whore"

The captain went limp against the table and Edward finally heard guards trying to break to the door, he must not have noticed them before. He spun around running to the window and climbed out, luckily for him there was a hale bale right underneath so he jumped landing perfectly in it.

By the time he reached the docks day had started to break out meaning he would have to work on his stealth a bit more. He looked around using his sense to see how many guards there were which he was lucky there only seem to be a around twelve with two searching the perimeter, The main problem was there was more than one warehouse. He climbed the roof of the closest one and eavesdropped on the two guard's conversation that were by the door hoping to give him a clue if he was at the right one.

He jumped on the next and continued to do the same after a few minutes of hearing nothing and then again, his patients were wearing thin and he was about to kill the guards and breakdown the doors to every single warehouse but then he heard it, it was faint as it was coming from the warehouse next. He jumped over to the roof and he could hear it more clearly it was a babies cries.

The guard that was by the entrance banged on the door a few time

"Shut that thing up or ill make it, after all it's only the offspring of a whore"

He never saw Edward coming as he jumped down from the roof and killed him with a hidden blade. The guard never screamed out so Edward quickly hid the body in one of the nearby bushes, glad to see none of the other guards were walking over. He searched the pockets and found the key to the warehouse and ran back to unlock it.

He peered round the corner and could see the warehouse was empty except from a light coming from the far left corner, Edward drew his blade ready for the attack but stopped when he heard soft singing. He walked over to the corner and peered around to wall to see a girl, no more than seven years of age bent over a box singing softly to the contents which seeing a small hand rise from the box he knew it was the baby.

He walked round and the girl immediately saw him and gasped manoeuvring herself in front of the box protecting the baby from the new intruder. Edward raised his hands showing himself to mean no harm and took a step towards her

"I mean you no harm lass"

"Who...who are you?"

"My names Edward and I'm here to rescue my friends baby"

The girl looked at the baby before looking back at him but still not dropping her defences instead she picked the baby up and held her close in her arms

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why else would I be here for a baby?"

The girl seemed to think about it and Edward took another step towards her, he lowered his hood so the girl could see his face hoping she would see the concern in his eyes.

"I.i was forced to look after her; I never took no one's baby. They only told me to take care of her until they returned. They said she was a child of a whore"

Edward growled slightly, he had heart that term to many times today

"Her mother is no whore; she is one of the strongest, kindest women you would ever meet. Her baby was ripped out of her arms seconds after birth and she never got to see her"

The girl looked at the baby and then back at Edward before asking her next question

"Are you her father?"

That one question made Edward falter slightly. He knew he loved Mary and he was going to tell her when he saw her again but did she feel the same way. He hoped within his heart that she did but he wasn't the Childs father some other man was. Did Mary love him? Would she seek him out after being reunited with her child for them to be a proper family together? The thought of that caused pain in his heart but for once in his life he was going to do what was right; he was going to put Mary's happiness before his own.

"I'm not lass, but I do love her mother very much and if she would have me I would be a father to her child"

The girl looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but compassion and love she decided to trust him. she walked over to him and placed the baby in his arms, Edward knelt down so the girl could easy pass to babe to him but he was terrified. For hands that had killed many were now holding something so delicate.

Edward carefully peeled the blanket covering her face away so he could have a good look at the child and he gasped at seeing her. She looked just like Mary. She had the same facial structure and nose and he wasn't sure if she would have the same eyes or not as she was asleep but the hair is what made him confused it was the same sandy blond hair as his own and now he understood why the girl had asked him the question

"She likes you"

He only nodded as the baby tried to nuzzle closer towards him, he looked at the little girl finally taking in her appearance. It looked like she hadn't had anything to eat for days and he clothes were worn and torn

"You said you were forced, where are you from?"

The girl shifted on her feet looking down at the ground

"I have no home sir"

Edward felt a pang of pity for her

"Come with me, I promise you'll be safe"

He moved the baby so he could hold her in one arm and stretched out his now free hand towards the little girl. She looked from his face to the hand several times unsure of what to do. In the end she followed her gut instinct and took his hand which he squeezed in comfort and they both left the warehouse far behind.

Getting away from the warehouses was much easier as it was day now and shifts were changing. The little girl stayed silent and followed him with no questions and tried to keep up. The baby was still asleep which Edward was grateful as he had no experience in the matter.

They had to walk back up towards the town to get back to the docks to make sure no guards were there, it was longer but Edward wanted to just for safety precaution. The town was busy with people rushing around and stalls were trading goods. He thought someone might stop him but when he looked at himself he just looked like a father taking his children out for the day.

"Captain Kenway"

He stopped when he heard his name and spun round finding a familiar face staring back at him

"Adé, after leaving me with Roberts I should have hard feelings about seeing you here. But mostly I'm bloody glad"

"Me too breddah and you'll be chuffed to know your jackdaw is still in one piece"

"That saves me trouble in trying to find passage back to the cove"

Edward felt a pull on his leg and looked down forgetting that the little girl was still there, Adé stared at her as he just realised that she was holding onto Edward and he also had a baby in his arms"

"So captain who is this little lady"

"She's a girl I rescued and the baby is Mary's its why I need to return to Great Inagua, I told al tubal to go there"

"I was here looking for him, I thought I would join his mission in rescuing Anne and Mary but its seems I was late"

"Shall we sail then?"

"Aye captain"

They walked towards where the Jackdaw was docked with Adé talking to the girl which they learnt her name was Sara, she wasn't scared of Adéwalé but found him curious. She was even more surprised at seeing how big the Jackdaw was and stared at the ship in amazement

"This is your ship?"

"Aye this is"

They walked up with the crew shouting happily at their captain's return to the wheel and he passed princess as he called her back to Sara. She sat on the crate next to where Adéwalé was standing and Edward to the wheel back into his hands. He stared out into the open sea then to the crew

"Loose all, let's catch the wind"

The ship pulled away from the dock and into the open sea with one thought in his mind

"I'll be with you soon Mary"


End file.
